The Jigsaw Puzzle
by LostintheParadise
Summary: Oh how was Ace going to take this news?  Honey/Mitsukuni/HaninozukaxOc
1. Rich people

You stared throughout the Sky of Honolulu, USA. The sky as always was clear and heavenly perfected. It was night time, and everyone was celebrating my enrollment in Ouran Academy...in Japan.

I held my surf board close to me. Was there going to be close by oceans by the apartment I was going to live in. I didn't feel ready to go by myself. I really didn't. I...even though going to a rich academy in Japan was you know privilege I still didn't want to go.

"Hey, why so sullen? Ace you're going to Japan! It's a privilege-" I stared at Jack. Jack looked at me. Partly confused but understands. "Oh I seem you'll miss us won't you...you do know you could send us post cards and make videos of your adventures in Japan!" Jack in sudden got his enthusiasm, which was extremely contagious. I giggled. He was my most trusted older brother. "You know Ace, I always knew you were going to surpass me in education … but not in surfing!" He laughed richly. I then started laughing not regretting each of our mistakes together.

"Hey guys you missing the party!" Yelled my dad. I was half-Japanese and half-English. My dad was American and my mom was Japanese, they met in college.

"Dad...I'll miss you!" I said as I dropped my Surf Board and ran towards my dad literally crying. "I'll miss you too".

"Oh and Jessica's waiting for you... Jack" Dad told him, in a flash Jack ran towards our big but normal house.

"You do know that if you graduate from this academy, I'll be proud of you"He whispered to me, hugging me close as a normal father.

An instance, fireworks were bursting in the air like a cozy fireplace in the warm country.

"Ehh Fireworks-!" My face glowed. "Haha, you have mother's tongue!" Dad stated. "Hey guys, do you love the touch, Ace" My mother walked towards me from behind and hugged me.

"Yes, mom yes I do ….thank you" I turned around and hugged her. "I like fireworks but there not as bright as the memories I made here" I muttered to her. She grinned "My little girl is growing up, wiser"

Then you could hear lots of people, cheering, yelling out a congrats song that sounded as if it took time to make behind us all. Jack was carrying, Jessica and she was carrying a cake. "Jessica, you didn't have to carry it!" I yelled out as I took the cake away, worrying about my future sister-in-law. "It was no problem.

Jessica was Korean, she had fair skin with black hair with red tints on the tips. Her eyes were caramel brown and soft. What I liked about her was that she could control Jack's actions if it was either stupid or embarrassing.

Today was the last day of summer and tomorrow would be the first day Ouran Academy.

In Tokyo

I sat in the middle of this small apartment in my pajamas. I was to used to the lively, loud mornings, this morning was too low, quiet and boring. I looked at the uniform in disgust. _Are you kidding me? _Moving towards my suit case I chose an outfit of skinny jeans, black thin jacket, with a plain white T with my name written on it and black and white Nike's. Putting my hair up in a bun I walked towards Ouran Academy. The to the academy was long, and hot. _Damn! it's so hot!_ I saw an empty Taxi driving by, quickly I raised my for the driver to stop and in an instance the driver stopped. My face grinned. I ran towards the Taxi and opened and shut the door.

"Towards Ouran Private Academy" yelled I as I got comfortable.

"Yes ma'am" he spoke as he started the engine.

At Ouran Academy

"Wow" I gawked at the size of the academy. Huge and Pink? Those were the words that would explain the academy. _Damn! it's as big as the Airport I got off! _

"Ma'am 3500 yen please" The driver told me as I stopped and looked at him with a sweat-dropped. I fiddled with my wallet as I saw only USD[united states dollars]. The driver glared at me. I almost died.

"Um do you take U.S. cash too?" I was literally praying then I heard whispers outside of the Taxi and saw A mob of rich people outside of Taxi. _Fuck those rich peoples! _I looked at the driver, he was calling his wife? No there wouldn't be a reason to call his wife... wait his boss!

The driver looked at me and at the mob then at me again. I sweat-dropped, he didn't hear them?

"Yes we do take US cash, it would be $41 dollars please?" He stuck out his hand as I counted $41 dollars. My face glowed and I pulled it out almost bumping my head with the ceiling of the car, I pushed into his hands and I flew out yelling thanks. The mob of rich people gasped at how fast I was, I wasn't surprised.

Track was the only thing I surpassed my older brother Jack. I was born with athleticism, but had a mind of a surfer. The oldest sibling, Aaron wasn't much interested in sports but was extremely smart, him and I were thee only ones who were smart enough to go to a private school but also graduated in college. The second oldest, Matthew was a sports wiz but was a ladies man, he wasn't as smart Aaron but he at least got into college, his grades were you know, average. The third oldest son was Dan, he was in his last year of High School, he was the most calm, laid-back one in the family, Dad said the personality trait was from when he was a teen. The fourth second oldest was of course Jack, he was in his 2nd year in , he was the dumbest one in the family, all his grades all dropped in 5th grade in elementary.

Me, the youngest is right here trying to run to the office of Ouran for my schedule and map for this gigantic academy.


	2. Woah! I see my house from here!

Left! No no Right! . . . Uh, this way? Wait why is there little 7 years old's here! I sighed, I swear im getting tired of this! The same pink walls, the same mosaic tiles and the same looking doors! At least put some numbers on the boor! Wait they already did that. . .

"Do you need help?"I swirled my head towards the sound of human sound. My black bangs danced it the air, and my brown eyes searched for human beings, I was sure there was no life here, I just saw one of those old fashioned dust balls fly to the side like those in the old western movies. I saw a 7 year old boy, with blond hair and hazel eyes while holding a pink bunny. I ran towards and hugged him, glad to see human life, "Yes Yes Yes! I'm so glad for your help" I settled him down and blushed out of happiness, but was oblivious to the blush on the boys face.

"Oh yes, where was I um. . . Oh yeah um do you know where the high school quarters are?" I crouched to see his face, I could barely see pink across his cheek, but I oblivious to the present scene just didn't seem to care. He smiled then glowed, hoping to have that weird chest pounding off his chest and have that girl in front of him swoon over his 'known' cuteness, but she didn't. . . weird.

"Oh follow me, I know where it is by heart!" he declared and hauled me to god knows where!

After what seemed like hours was actually a few minutes, I was in front of my classroom.

Room 1-A**[note: Hikaru's, Kaoru's and Haruhi's classroom]**

"Thanks! Ano how do you know my classroo-" I looked down at him and saw his eyes were glued to a pair of twins with very light brown hair and a younger feminine looking boy.

"Good morning Kao-chan, Hika-Chan, Haru-Chan!" he waved towards the trio. The twins both looked towards us and smirked, the feminine looking boy just looked bewildered. Slowly they pranced- I mean walked towards us, intimidating me. I sighed and looked away, how much free time do we really have before school?

"Honey-sempai, I never", the lower pitched boy said and stopped mid-way

"Knew you were", the higher pitched boy finished but stopped.

"Like that" they both said, mixing each tone together.**[Note:this was how I could tell them apart, for me]** This was annoying so I just walked into class. Apparently, right on cue the bell rang. I was so tired. . . I almost fell asleep but heard the teacher call for me.

"Ms. William, are you awake?" I opened one eye then lifted my head.

"What?" I looked at him and leaned on my hands, that were folded in a formal fashion. The teacher walked away, continuing class, talking about the Meiji Era.

- After Class

I got up from my seat, struggling with this oversized yellow dress. 'God damn it! Why me!' I sunk in my seat but felt the floor falling, or was I floating. Someone was carrying me! I looked towards the face and froze. . . .

Cliffhanger! . . . whatever, anyways sorry if this was a small chapter, at least Mitsukuni, Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi are in the 2nd chapter!


End file.
